Not so Little Red Riding Hood
by QxzVIl
Summary: Derek cheated on his Mate. Stiles left for Florence. Now he's back to say goodbye to his father, at the expense of his old pack doing just as much damage as he did to his mate. VERY LONG BUILD. LIKE, NOT KIDDING YOU; STILES DOESN'T EVEN WANT DEREK AT FIRST. POSSIBLE LEMONS. POSSIBLE HAPPY ENDING. WE'LL SEE.
1. Prologue: You lied

(Something new c; Enjoy!)

Prologue: You lied…

Derek was acting different. Far different than he had been acting before. Even though I was technically his mate, he never gave me the bite, which made things tense between us. I mean, why wouldn't he give it to me? Why would he just shut me away whenever I asked? Even though we never fought, that was always the one and only thing that we argued about.

Well, and there was also the fact that I had been accepted on a fully paid for scholarship to a Literature major in Florence. Derek told me I should go, but… I wasn't up to leaving him and he wanted me to have the best schooling possible. I couldn't complain though; the school in question? It was ranked in the top three schools in the world. And it totally blew my thoughts of going to Syracuse so I could keep a semi-relationship with Derek. It was still far away, but closer than some six thousand plus miles away.

It was understandable though, him wanting me to go; Derek went to a cheap, horribly run law school nearby, and didn't want the same for me. He wanted the best, even if he had to pay for my tuition. Oh wait, that was another thing we fought about; whether I would let him pay or not for my schooling.

But I could tell Derek was different; he'd been seeing a lot of his co-worker outside of his part time job, and it was making me question what he was really doing with her. I think her name was Kate, but I couldn't be totally sure. I haven't seen much of her, though, because she's not too into kids; even though I turn eighteen in a month.

I'd ask where he was, out of curiosity, and he'd say nothing. Ignore me even, sometimes not even answer when I text him. And I even called him sometimes, which was odd, seeing as I'm as anti-social as a shaded rock. So, I put it out of my head, and ignored it. Derek wasn't lying to me or anything… right?

Sadly, though, Derek couldn't keep lying forever.

It was our two year anniversary one night; I had planned a nice dinner, had my bags packed, and was going to let him know that I was going to Florence for school. Ask him about the long distance thing; see if he wanted to make it work. I hoped he said yes.

I told him to be at my place by seven-thirty, and he said alright. It was seven-thirty; no Derek. Eight-thirty; no Derek. Finally, at five to ten, he pokes his head in the door. He furrows his eyebrows at the smell of cold chicken, coming to investigate. His face says it all, as I stand up.

"Oh, shit, Stiles. I'm so sorry, I forgot; I was just-"

"Yeah yeah, I know; busy with fucking Kate." I hadn't meant what it sounded like, but it was pretty true. "I can smell her perfume on you, Derek; the one you bought when I was with you last Christmas. You lied to me, Derek; _Lied_. You said it was for your sister, for Christ sakes." My anger started to rise then, obviously showing in the tone of voice and my body language, as I wrung my hands again and again.

"Has it been going on for that long? Or are you just going bull shit me some more, because I've just about had it. I've had it up to here, Derek." I put my hand above my head in comparison, folding my arms to stop the hand wringing.

He cleared his throat, unable to look at me. "It… It's been recent." He looked at me, before looking down, backpedaling. "I've only been sleeping with her recently."

I raised an eyebrow, still furious. "And how long have you two been in company with each other? While you were still with me?" He gave me all I needed to know with his eyes.

"Is that why you never gave me the bite then?" He stilled. "So I wouldn't be able to smell her on you each night after you came home?" He gives a curt nod, before wincing at that action; even though it was true, he shouldn't have admitted it. He was smarter than that, but it was an idiotic move on his part.

"Fucker." I spat out, glaring at him. I moved past him, intentionally shoving into his shoulder to make sudden changes to my future. Derek bounds up behind me, but I slam the door shut and lock it, only getting pounding and pleas to open the door, instead of his lies.

I emerged ten minutes later, staring at him, fury still burning in my eyes. He questions me again with his eyes, before I roll my own.

"I'm taking up the schools offer in Florence. And I'm leaving. Tonight." I kept talking as I took the steps two at a time; the flight left in two hours, and I was just grateful enough to have been able to switch my departure to tonight.

"What?" he finally asks, grabbing my arm, making me slap him across the face. "Stiles, just breath, you're getting irratio-"

I pushed him against the wall, getting in his face. "If you use the word 'irrational' one more fucking time on me, it's your head I'm mounting on the wall." I throw an arm out, gesturing at the wall of hunted animal heads. It was something Derek said I needed to do; hunt an animal and mount it's head on the wall. I was too shy, and I couldn't harm something so innocent. Derek, on the other hand, wasn't innocent at all, so I might reconsider if it was his head I was hunting.

I did breathe though, calming myself a bit. "Derek, what you did I'll never forgive you for. You're a liar and a cheat, and I hope she's good enough for you, because I'm not hanging around anymore. Not whenever Scott ditches me for Allison; not when you blow me off to do 'work;' and especially not when Lydia needs a person to talk to about Jackson." I grabbed my toiletry bag on the counter, blowing out the now melted candles. I gave him one last look, before heading to the door. I smile, looking at him. "And don't call me. Don't tell anybody to call me anymore, because they won't get an answer." Derek didn't move, he just took the blows I gave to him.

"You're just going to leave," he finally said, gaining his courage. "Leave your dad, leave your friends, leave me; just like that?" I nodded. "What about graduation?"

I laughed. "I was ready to graduate at the end of junior year; I'll have my diploma mailed to me."

"Your friends will ask. They'll call you, text you, wonder where you are."

"Let them." I say flatly. I wasn't up to this right now; I had to leave soon.

"And your father? Are you going to abandon him as well?"

"Derek, if you think playing the guilt card is going to work with me, then you should have tried fighting for me a little harder. Everyone will deal with it, and move on. They'll see that I'm where I want to be, and just learn to be happy."

I walked out of the house then, not wanting to hear any more of Derek's "excuses." He chose now to say he wanted me? Well now I'm telling him to go fuck himself. And I didn't feel bad about it one bit.

I slammed the door to my jeep, jumping when I hear him slam into it, trying to open the door. "Stiles, please; don't go tonight. Just, stay until morning, and then you can go. Say goodbye first." His body language was all off.

I stared at him with disgust. "You just want me to stay so you can fuck me one more time and convince me to stay. Isn't it?" He didn't respond. "Piece of shit." I say through the window, before gunning it backwards and speeding out of the driveway. I didn't look back. I would never look back again.


	2. Revisitation

(Hey Guys! Just wanted to say thanks for all of the reviews, likes, views, favorites, follows and et cetera~ This was kind of me adding my… I guess "not weak Stiles" fic to the community? I don't even know. But I wanted him to be tough, god damn it! So, thanks and stuff :D  
If you are interested, please check out "Those Red Orbs" on my account, because it's the same pairing c: Okay, thanks guys!)

Two: Revisitation

Nine years. Three thousand, two hundred, and eighty-five days and nights. Twenty-three half-hearted, sad, and straight to voice mail birthday wishes. Countless texts deleted as soon as they started to build up. And too many nights sobbing alone, clutching my chest, crying out for Derek who would never be there.

It was this amount of pointless counting, which was when I had to go back. Go to see my father's grave; when the call came, that Scott had told me, in the message, that my father had a heart attack and died that same night in the hospital; the amount of rage dripping from his tone, telling me how much "I didn't care about anybody but myself;" How self-centered and full of myself that I was; and how nobody would care if I showed up when, and if I ever _considered_ saying my goodbyes. It wrecked me to my core. Until I saw him that night, when I was sitting, crying myself into a frenzy that he was sitting next to me, comforting a total stranger.

Anton. That was his name. Six foot two, black hair peeking out from his shirt, and coated along his arms as well, with eyes of wonder and a smile that could stop anybody dead.

"Please, missir, do not be so sad; it hurts me inside to see you like this." His accent was thick, and it was hard to decipher half of what he said, even with two years of the language.

"Y-you don't even k-k-know me. I'm a" I hiccupped. "s-stranger; some p-person on the s-s-street." My voice was shaky, my whole body just as much.

"No, missir, I do not know you; but, I know what you feel… I have felt it just as well." It was then I looked at him; his eyes were scarlet red, looking at me with sadness and content in his eyes. I jumped back, away from his touch; the last time I saw those same eyes was just barely four years ago, and they only were out when anger or territory was involved. These were soft, relaxed; reassuring. Something my body yearned for. No, something stronger; _needed._

I let him make love to me that night; he took me back to his place, our hands roaming each other's bodies, lips and tongues never leaving, where pants and groans, turned into whimpers, moans, and other various sounds our bodies would make until Panting was the only sound between us.

"Missir," Anton said, voice low and husky, the accent sending chills all along my spine. "You are so beautiful. But, ah…" he trailed off, me rising my head off his furry chest, looking at him.

"What is it?" I ask, curious. He looks back to me, eyes scarlet red once more.

"You have not been mated… but, you smell like your mate so much. Why no markings besides your own?" He rubbed a finger on a mole by my right shoulder, eyes curious.

I exhaled, starting to feel the emotions come back to the surface. "When… when I was with my mate, he met a girl; Kate." The word was like acid on my mouth, burning to say it. He looked at me, urging me to continue when I paused for too long. "She drove a spike between us, me and him, and… we were never the same after that." I wiped the tears from my eyes as I felt them form. "The only reason he didn't make me his mate, was because he didn't want me to be able to smell her on him. I bet it was her idea, not having him mate me… _cagna_." The word rolled off the tongue so easily, and Anton seemed to understand perfectly.

"I met an Argent once; Gerard I believe his name was. Put half of my pack in their graves. But he got what he deserved, having to take all of those pills to survive…" He shook his head, looking away. "Sometimes I miss her; my old mate, Catalina. She was the moon to my night sky, despite the cheesiness of the line. I would have done anything for her. Then she fell into love with a Hunter." He swallowed, not wanting to say it.

"He burned them both, didn't he?" I whispered, feeling him nod. It was a horrible image, shudder inducing even. We stayed like this for a while, staring off into our own thoughts.

"We've both lost a mate to an Argent. I don't think I'll have someone else…" He sighed, closing his eyes. My body took over then.

I straddled his hips, moving my wrist to his face; Derek had told me enough about where to bite for a mate, for marking your territory, and to say "forever." He looked at me, wrist first, before my eyes. "I've never been so sure about something, Anton. Please. _Please."_

His eyes were scarlet once more, before he nodded. "My apologies, if I hurt you." He bit in when I nodded. I hadn't expected it to hurt this much, but it did. I cried out, gasping, as he kept his teeth sunk in me. When he released my wrist, his mouth was like his eyes, staring intently into my own. Lazy smiles spread across our faces, him kissing and licking the wound close. It took me three years after that to finally say "I love you" to him.

"This is the final call for flight 1621 to New York." I jumped out of my thoughts, springing up and running to the counter. Nothing truly great lasts forever though; Anton was killed by a pack of hunters three years ago. I thought the whole Derek situation was bad, but this just carved holes out of me; it felt like part of me was buried with him as well when they put the casket in the ground.

I was a changed man from nine years ago; even with my mate being werewolf, I still went to classes on time, got good grades, and got a well-paying job back in either Florence, or the states, if I wanted it. Since I was not up to paying someone to translate my work each week, I decided it would be best to go back to the States and work there with my first language.

I was going back first, though, before I ended up in New York. I mean, for crying out loud, I had a fancy apartment waiting for me there, I wasn't going to give that up. I wouldn't give it up for anybody.

Well, except maybe for Derek.

God, what am I doing? The prick cheated on me, I don't know why I'd give it up for _him. _I might have given it up for my father, but, then he died, so… I guess that's my plan then; Say goodbye, possibly spend a day or two recuperating, before heading to New York. And then probably back to Florence.

I exhaled, relaxing in my first class seat and looking out the window; Scarlet red eyes looked back to me in the reflection. Oh yeah, there is also the fact that when Anton died, the role of Alpha turned to me. My pack respected me, sure, but they didn't like me being so far away. My beta, Romario, was more than capable of taking care of them while I was gone, but they might have to consider leaving Florence to live in New York with me, once I took this job.

I reined my eyes in before someone caught sight of them, and started to look concerned; I hated the scent of fear, so I always try not to scare anybody except when I absolutely have to. Mostly it's the freshly bitten pups that need the most talking to, but they learn. In time.

The flight was just barely under thirteen hours, so I reclined my seat back and slept the whole way there; even though I don't get jet lagged anymore, I still like being well rested. Well rested for what's to come, which I could sense even from this far away.

* * *

The plane touched down at twelve-thirty at night, meaning that it was probably morning back home. Ugh, I pretty much was up all night. But, that's the good thing about getting "home" at night; you get to go right to sleep.

After I got off the plane, I did the smart thing and exchanged my Euro's into American money, before going to find my taxi; the place was deserted and smelled like plane fuel. The driver couldn't be any older than eighteen, and still had horrible acne for his age. But, I wasn't complaining, and he was an excellent driver/talker, so it wasn't totally dreadful like I had imagined.

I yearned for what was my old bed, my old house, so I opened the window and scented the air; it was weak, but I could smell him, all over the place too. Something was wrong though; the scent was getting stronger, instead of getting weaker. We weren't heading to his old house, I knew that. But, if that wasn't it, then what was…

No.

"Wait," I said, as he was about to pull into my street. "This doesn't feel right." He looked concerned. "Just stay here, and don't leave the car. I'll be back, I promise." He nods, uncertainly, before unlocking my door and letting me out.

I followed my nose, walking up until a good ten feet from the house. If I couldn't see it, A Triskelion like the one on his back, then I could smell it; Alpha territory. Derek had marked what was legally mine, as his own.

"You piece of shit." I growl, the heat and anger starting to crawl up my neck. I closed my eyes, breathing slowly, calming myself. I walked back to the car.

"Is something the matter?" I heard a familiar tone in his voice; Italian. I smiled, nodding my head.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I must have written the wrong address down before I came here. Silly mistake on my part. Tell you what; if you take me to a hotel, I'll pay you extra." He nods, before putting the car in drive and taking off. I was eager to get off this topic of conversation, so I let my curiosity take over.

"So, what part of Italy are you from?" My accent coming in a bit; I had the ability to turn it on or off at will.

"I'm from a small town right outside Tuscany; our family spent a lot of time there though, so you could say we lived there as well." He smiles at me in the rear view mirror. "What about yourself, missir?"

A small pang went through my gut. When I answered it turned more into a gasp, instead of a reply. "Sorry, I just remembered something… I'm from Florence."

"Ah, Firenze, yes?" I nod. "Beautiful city, no? I heard that Leonardo Di Vinci was there, and you could visit his workshop from the old days." It was true; a huge tourist attraction to people everywhere. Somewhat of a disgrace to the mastermind, but I wasn't one to judge.

He pulled up in front of a Holiday Inn, which was more than enough for me; if it's got a shower and a bed, I'm more than satisfied. I paid him extra, tipping him also, and thanking him before receiving his card to ask for me if I was ever needing a taxi again. I slipped it in my back pocket. I never did call him again.

* * *

I had paid for four days in the hotel room, and I wasn't up to eating out every day, so I went to the local store to pick up some provisions. I could live off of very little for a long time; I mean, I was a college student, it's understandable.

The store was nice; big, open, lots of natural light and windows to make it seem not as enclosed as it was. And it smelled a bit like home too, of wild grass and peach. I wonder if they were in season. They were. I bought out two crates of them, telling them I was more than able of carrying them the two miles to my hotel room.

I was getting ready to leave, pulling out my wallet to pay, when I heard them; the familiar sound of heels clipping, then stopping abruptly. Still didn't prepare me for the voice.

"Stiles Stilinski." The voice was impatient, and surprised, but mostly angry; yeah, extremely angry; I could smell it coiling off of her in waves.

I turned around to look at her, hands on her hips, with a large diamond ring on one hand, and a look of murder spread on her face.

"Lydia." I say, slightly surprised.


	3. Provoked

(Please check the bottom of this fic for notes(?) I'm mostly just replying and saying thanks to all the reviewers individually. Yep.)

(And thanks again for the love 3)

Chapter Three: Provoked

Lydia couldn't be described as angry right now; she was beyond that. If we weren't in a public setting, she'd probably kill me right where I stood. Lydia still looked beautiful, even all these years later; her red hair was messily tossed, but styled perfectly, with touches of orange, gold, yellow and white highlights to really get the look of fire across when the wind blew, I bet. She wore a sleeveless day dress, with violet heels to match the sash on the dress, and legs for days.

She kept her distance, looking me up and down; I was no longer lanky, because I had taken on a fitness regime that even Derek, with his godly physique, would consider "hell on earth". A tattoo on my bicep that spread down to my elbow, as well as various others I had gotten were seeable through the thin white t-shirt; the tattoo on my arm was of my pack, which I got a week after I was mated; It was four triangles, all spaced out so that it wasn't a complete square, but you could still make it out. In between the lines were four lines that swirled out in different directions.

"What the _fuck_ have you been doing this last decade? And why do you look like _that_?" She gestured to the tattoos on my arms, my physique, and… why I smelled like I did.

I could tell she was a werewolf; it was in her body language. It was how she held herself now, even higher up on her pedestal than she already was. And if that wasn't enough to verify that, the bite mark on her neck was good enough for me.

I shrugged. "Europe." I replied flatly, before going to pay. She stepped closer, obviously trying to scent me. I smile, looking at her. "If you scent me in this store, it's going to look weird to everyone around us. Especially with your giant diamond on your hand, and me not wearing one." She looks at me, obviously needing to take it down a notch. She still didn't step away.

"Why are you here?" She asked sternly, crossing her arms. "You know the pack can probably smell you by now, right? They'll be looking for this familiar scent that once was you. What do you think they'll say? 'Oh, Stiles! It's so great to see you! I'm sorry we couldn't be in your life, because you fucking left us!'" Her voice was shrill, and people were looking around to get a look at us.

I lean in close to her ear. "If you make a scene, it won't end well for either of us. Take it up with me outside." I take my receipt and head out, taking my groceries and a very distraught and angry Lydia with me.

"Stiles, I don't know what you were doing in Europe; why you look so different, and why you _smell _like another wolf so strongly, but all I know is, leave while you can; I may be hostile now, but wait until Derek gets his hands on you. Or better yet, Scott." I stare at her flatly. She had a point, but I didn't care. I just smiled lightly.

"Do you know where a good mountain trail is? I need to keep up my fitness while I'm here." Her lips pressed into a flat line, eyes turning gold in anger. I rolled my eyes and walked away from her.

"There's a trail twenty miles the other way. Leads straight up three miles, and then back down again. Go get yourself killed while you're there, why don't you." She walks off to her car, before driving away, not giving a second glance my way. It was reminiscent of something I did in the past, but I wasn't up to thinking about that. Right now, I had a mountain to run.

* * *

I had a secret weapon in not being able to track me; a special kind of wolfsbane. This didn't override my senses and cause all the usual symptoms like before. Instead, it acted like a mask, covering your scent, making it impossible to find the person in question. And the best part? The scent isn't noticeable to humans, so when I wiped down the walls with the stuff, nobody will notice it when I leave.

I walked to the trail once I got directions from the front desk. I had rubbed myself with it before I went out, making sure I was untraceable. Soon I was panting, working up a sweat in the eighty-five degree heat. This was hell, he admits, but he could feel it working perfectly; the familiar ache of fatigue in my knees and feet telling him he was getting the right amount. And now I could take the downhill easily, sighing because this was something I looked forward to.

I had shed my shirt earlier, not wanting to get it sweaty, and wanting to continue keeping the tan I was so in love with. I wiped myself down with it when I reached it, before putting it back on and thinking about a shower when I got back. I sweated off the wolfsbane, so I'd have to put more back on when I got back.

I smelled it then, though, stopping dead; Derek. He was close. And I was not up for this; not now, not ever. I walked faster, starting into a run to get back. Sadly, I wasn't fast enough; soon that all too familiar Camaro was beside me, the window rolling down oh so slowly. I tried outrunning the car, but you can't do that inconspicuously.

When I did stop, body finally exerted itself fully, I looked over; Derek was staring out of the window, eyes red. Seriously, what was it with these people? They show their eyes whenever they can, instead of only when they need to. Thank god I wasn't a part of this anymore. Made me miss my pack more than ever now.

"Stiles. In the car." He paused. "Now."

I laughed. "You aren't the boss of me; that job died with my father, thanks much." I started walking, instead of running, to the hotel.

"Yeah, which you weren't there for." He said angrily, driving slowly next to me.

"No shit, Sherlock. You obviously should have been there if I wasn't." I was getting more and more pissed off, willing myself to not wolf out right now. But just seeing him… It made me angry.

"yeah, about that; why don't you tell me why the _fuck_ you weren't there for your _own father's_ funeral." That hurt. I could feel the salivation that came from my canines extending come on. But I willed it away.

"I don't know, why don't you ask Kate yourself? She's a pretty big factor in me leaving."

He growls. "Leave her out of this." His tone was deadly. But I didn't react.

"Then leave my father out of this." I raise an eyebrow to him, challenging him. We stared at each other for a good minute, eyes fixed on each other. Finally I gave in, heading in the direction I was going.

"Stiles. Just, get in the car. I'll drive you back." He said, unlocking the door.

"Yeah, right. I'm never getting in that car again with you. Forget it, I'll walk." He shrugs.

"We could talk about your father's house on the way home." I stopped, looking at him. "I could be a forgiving Alpha if I want to be…" He stared at me willingly.

"Bastard." I say, before opening the door.

"Yeah, well, I'm aware of that thanks; hard to forget even nine years later." I buckle up, not saying sorry about any of that. He smells like hope; like he's thinking I'll be on his good side in the next few days. Not going to happen, in my opinion.

"Turn there." I say, pointing at the light. I look at him as he doesn't turn on his signal. "I need my stuff, and I'll jump out of this car if you don't stop." He growls, before putting on the blinker. His grip is tight on the steering wheel, and I can hear the wheel start to give way to the force. Plus he was white knuckling it, so I was either really worried for him, or really annoyed.

"Get your stuff and check out; I'm taking you fireman style if you aren't here in ten minutes." I take that as an invitation, but ignore it. The front desk is more than okay with this, refunding the money equivalent of what was left over for only one day. I gathered my stuff and was out in the car, getting a glare from Derek.

"What?" I say, pushing his buttons. "I like firemen, I couldn't resist." I looked for a bite, but rolled my eyes when he didn't take.

"That was fifteen minutes. I said ten." He slid his sunglasses on and shot out of the parking lot back to what I would guess is my house.

"oh, testy aren't we? I can see that you haven't changed that much…" _especially since I can still smell her on you, asshole._

He swallowed, not saying anything. I continued. "Why is my father's house on your territory? Derek, I _saw_ the Triskelion on the door." I swallowed, thinking of a cover story for why I said that.

"Why didn't you just go in? It's not like it was dangerous or anything…" he looked over at me, jumping on the freeway back to Beacon Hills.

"And go into a house with your marking on it? I don't think so. Do you not remember the Alpha Pack all those years ago?" He remembered. I exhaled, not wanting to remember it well. I still had the scars to prove that it had happened. Anton never did like them.

I whimper in my seat, clearing my throat. "Sorry… I thought of something."

"You mean your mate?" He asks, voice slightly hurt. "I can smell him on you. He died, what, four years ago I presume?"

"Three." I say, flatly with no tone of wanting to continue. He looked back to the road.

"Sorry." He says quietly, making me look at him.

"Excuse me? _Sorry? _When the hell did that word get added to _your_ dictionary? All I remember you for is 'angry, broody, testy alpha wolf.'" I sit back in my seat, more than surprised at this revelation.

"Kate's been helping me with…" he trailed off, not wanting to even finish a sentence with 'Kate' in it around me.

Good Boy.

He looks back to me, cautiously, trying again. "We took it upon ourselves to make it territory, because you weren't there for the will reading. I just assumed you wanted what's best, so I…" He stopped again. "It wasn't for the best, was it?"

I nod angrily. "You always thought you knew what was the best for me, when you never even had a _fucking_ clue. You never did. And you never will. Keep talking though, finish that sentence; don't hang your tail now, you already dug your hole." I lower my voice. "Wallow in it now."

He was scared; like, truly and utterly scared. I had never seen him scared, he was always too busy being alpha. But, it was a nice change. "We can give you the house if you want… Take it off of territory, give it back to you. It's all the same, we really only made it smell like us, and the mark." He treaded lightly here, not wanting to get me pissed off.

"Good. If anything's changed severely from before, you'll hear from me directly." _Even if it means walking right on your territory._

By now, we were on my street, and parked outside of the house. He turns the car off, taking the key off his ring and handing it to me. "Need some help with your stuff?" I silenced him with a look.

"Just pop the trunk. I got it from there." He does so, me grabbing my groceries and bag, before walking into the house. It still smelled like my dad, all whiskey and take-out still lingering around. It was then that I noticed the smell; they had all eaten the same thing my father was known for, just to preserve the smell for me.

I laugh, setting down my stuff. They had taken care of this place, for me; the fridge and freezer was cleaned out, and was spotless. Everything was dusted, mopped, cleaned, but still had that 'Stilinski' feel to it, where everything was still kind of tossed about like how we used to live here.

"Dad," I say sadly, sitting down in a chair. It was heavy, not having either of my parents in the house. The energy was all different, and the atmosphere was too empty for my liking.

"I can't go," I say to myself, sitting low in my chair. "Not yet, anyways." What I thought would be four days, would probably be so much longer than that. I got up to call the person who was giving me this job, even surprised that the phone still works. That was another thing that brought a smile to my face.

I told him the situation, and he said to take as much time as needed, since I said I wanted the job. We hung up on good terms, making me sigh, then grimace. _Ugh, I need a shower. And a deep cleansing one, at that._ I debate using my old bathroom, but since it's my house now, technically, I can do what I want.

I step into my parents room, remembering all the old memories here; where my mom sang me to sleep each night before my dad had finished clearing out his study to make it a nursery; where I screamed and ran to when I saw a spider crawling on my wall; then the bathroom, where she bathed me when I was too young to stand, or when I had to wear a cast because of a soccer try-out failure. I guess you can see why I got into Lacrosse, right? But then we switched over to Cross Country, which I thought was an odd choice.

My chest ached when I thought about all these old memories, making me exhale shakily. Florence was my home away from home, but this was always home. Always. And I couldn't just let it collect dust.

The shower felt good, hot spray relieving tensed muscles from my mountain run. And the icky feeling of that wolfsbane as it was sweated off; it may not make me pass out, or even sick, but it definitely felt sticky after it was on for a while. Always good to wash it off whenever you can.

I dressed in a pair of black boxer briefs once I dried off, throwing a gray wife beater on as well, showing off my tattoos and physique; Derek still looked good, I admit, but I think I gave him a run for his money. I mean, I couldn't ignore the looks I was getting from the girls in the store, especially how well the jeans I wore fit me.

I pulled out the coffee maker from under the cabinet, deciding I needed some coffee before I decided what I should do. That was when I noticed the grave marker outside the window. I put the machine back, stepping outside to the grave. It read as followed:

John Anthony Stilinski  
Sheriff, Father, Husband, Forever in our hearts.  
Rest In Peace  
1967 – 2018  
51 years old

My eyes got wet then, but no tears fell. Just, I felt empty; alone. More alone than I've felt in a long while. I had my studies and my job to go to, but besides that? I've got nothing. Except this house. And a possibility of making a life for myself here, despite all of the pack probably having it out for me. Could I do it though? Start a new life here?

This was too much to think about right now. I needed my coffee before I could even think about a "domestic" life and possibly staying in this house. I sighed as the familiar sound of whirring and gurgling started to fill the room, soon accompanied by the smell of… Mocha? Yes, most definitely Mocha; It was my favorite. Derek remembered. Just as I was going to grab a cup, there was a knock on the door.

I put on a pair of running shorts that were too revealing, and walked over to the door. It smelled really familiar, heck, even sending a chill through my body at how familiar it was.

I opened the door. Scott was standing there, eyes glowing ice blue like mine did before. He was territorial, he was pissed off, and his claws were extended. This couldn't be a good thing.

**NOTES! :D**  
**Iamkaila - Thank you for the reviews! They truly mean a lot to me, and I thank you and hope for your continued support of the story :)**  
**Sniperfection - Thank you for the review~ You ask, and you shall receive :)**  
**Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai - Thanks for the review~ Don't just blame Derek though; Kate was just as much to blame. I hate her character, so I'm really going to make you guys hate her too :)**  
**sakuraetsasuke - Thanks for the review~ Stiles doesn't stay a baby for long though ;) Derek's going to get the revenge stiles has planned in the future**  
**Lord Yuyu - Thanks for the review~ I enjoy harsh sometimes when I don't want fluff; not much of that going on in this one, I'll say that now.**  
**It'sQueenC - Thanks for the review! I needed an angry!Stiles after I started the first fic; it was what my mind was craving and needed!**  
**Capp'n and Guest - I thought I'd answer both of you because the same kind of thought crossed your minds (Thank you for the reviews!); Stiles's friends didn't really respect him when they became pack, so they weren't really the best of friends anymore. I mean, of course they smelt a woman on Derek. But, they didn't want to hurt Stiles anymore, so they kept quiet. And, look what happened when they did that? Everybody is going to be brutally honest now, and not going to sugar coat it. Now for both of you individually :)**  
**Capp'n - He is a bad-ass; the writers of the show just haven't showed off all of his**** bad-ass quality yet ;)  
****Guest - That is a great idea! Thanks for giving me some ideas, because I really don't have a solid idea on where this could go xD**


	4. Repair

(Good Lord, people! You're going to drown me in all of these compliments! Like, here I am, struggling to write because I'm feeling so smothered XD Thank you guys for everything! Maybe I'll even stop the other story to just do this one. We'll see though ;) Enjoy!)

(Actually, the whole reason I started that fic was to do this 30 day OTP challenge I saw on Tumblr, and I really am debating doing another fic instead just so I can do that. Ideas are tumbling out of me, and I don't know what to do, ha ha. If you've got an idea, just let me know in the comments. I don't bite ;) But Derek might ha ha. Notes at the bottom!)

Chapter Four: Repair

I didn't expect my old best friend at the door; especially looking like this. "Come inside." I say politely, ushering him in before closing the door. He was standing a distance away, not wanting to come near me because of his anger; Scott always had an issue with his anger, even with Derek's help. But right now? He was on the brink of tearing my throat out. I was ready for him though, because I had a wolfsbane laced dagger stashed by my hip.

"What the fuck are you doing on my packs territory? Looking and smelling like you do?" He didn't so much say it, but more so growled it.

"I came back to say goodbye to my father. Your alpha, from what I can smell, has allowed me some time." I swallow.

He pulls out a phone, holding a finger. "Stay where you are." I do so, waiting for him to speed dial his alpha.

"Derek, is it true about Stiles? … Uh-huh. …Oh yeah? Alright. How does she look? …Good. Very well."

That call didn't make it any better though; His anger, like Lydia's, coiled off him. "So that's it; you leave just because Derek didn't give you what you wanted. You took your sorry ass half way across the globe-without even telling anybody, your dad first off!-and ran away from your problems, just to come back after everything has gone down; did you know they took Erica?" My ears perked up at that.

He smirked; obviously happy he got a rise out of me. "Yeah, they took Erica. We don't even know where she is, she's maybe even in Australia for all we know! And where were you? Nothing important if you ask me. The girl who you loved, without even knowing, is gone. She's gone. And don't deny it either, because I could smell how you looked at her when you two were near."

I was worried about Scott; his heart was frantic, beating too fast and he was probably going to destroy the house if he didn't calm down. Stiles wouldn't have that.

"Scott," I say, shakily, cautiously. "Just, be easy for a second okay? I'm not asking you to stop yelling. I'm not even asking you to not be angry at me." I hold up my hands. "Just, be ca-"

"Oh go fuck yourself, Stiles." I look at him in shock. "You were my best friend, and you left. You ditched all of us, right in the midst of all the shit that was happening. You left _me_ though, Stiles; you left your best friend alone in the dark." He hadn't calmed down. He was on the verge of wolfing out, and from what I could smell on him… He had the ability to go full transformation on me. Not good.

He continues. "Did you even listen to the messages the pack sent you? The birthday messages, the begging you to come back, even the one I sent you about your father. Nothing." He took my silence as an answer.

Well shit; I just added more fuel for the flame.

"You are a fucking asshole. You didn't even care about us. Want to know what one of those messages was? It was my daughter; my beautiful, glowing little girl, who called you on her birthday; you hear me Stiles? Her _birthday_! She cried into the phone, asking the machine 'why didn't you show, Unca Stiles? I had so many stories to tell you and you didn't show up. You said maybe! You _promised_ maybe!' It killed me inside to see my little girl crying that day. And Allison? She was wrecked for weeks after that." The air around Scott quivered. No, shook. I could even see literal waves coming off of him. This really wasn't good.

He steps close to me. "I'm going to fucking kill you."

I smile, looking at him, a good two inches taller than me. Stupid Chihuahua. "No, you aren't." He takes a step back, looking at me in shock.

"Excuse me? What makes you think I won't just…" he can't finish the sentence he formed.

"Exactly; I know that you won't- can't-because you aren't able to even finish a sentence that involves harming me. Because, even under all that pain, that suffering, betrayal and Werewolf bravado… My best friend is still buried under there. He's struggling to decide whether to turn a blind eye to beating me to a pulp, or to say 'no, Scott, he's your best friend. Don't hurt him!' And best of all, I know the grief of even beginning to raise a claw to me would drive you to pieces with guilt."

I take a breath, not to steady myself, but to get another breath in for what I was going to say. "But, if you do end up wolfing out on me, unable to control yourself, then fine. You will drag me by my neck; beat me into a bloody mess and leave, only to just to come back with your tail between your legs like any guilt stricken dog would. And if you think I won't fight back? Well guess again." I lift up my shirt, to reveal the hilt of a blade.

"Scott, you listen to my voice. Right now, and tell me if I'm lying or not." It was my turn to get angry, and Scott wasn't any taller, but much smaller. I take a step to him, staring him dead in the eye. "If you, think-no, _dare_-to believe you can push me around with your newfound wolfy strength, you are far from right. This knife was a gift from a friend, who's now deceased because of your little wifeys family. You can smell it, I know you can because of the way you paled, and how your eyes flicked to my waist to verifyI had a wolfsbane laced knife on me, without fainting or even paling.

"If you hurt me, like you did so many times before when we were teens, I will bury this so far into your _abdomen,_ that not even a fucking _x-ray_ will be able to find it. Understand me?" He whimpered, nodding. "Funny; you act all tough and powerful, but as soon as someone challenges you and makes you step down, you look just as scared as the little kid on his first day of third grade." The memory was almost funny now, but he didn't laugh; he was done with laughter. And he was done with Scott's bullshit. All of the packs bullshit.

My jaw was tense, eyes full of venom as I stared him down. He swallowed. "Stiles, I-"

I cut him off. "Don't. Speak." I glare at him again. "Ever." I walk away after that, going to the coffee pot and pouring a cup of now lukewarm coffee. I pour the pot out and start a new batch. Scott was leaning against the wall of the kitchen, looking like he just got a beat down, minus the marks to prove it.

"Stiles… When did you turn into this?" He asks. I give him a look of question, before looking for cream and sugar.

"Turn into what?" I ask when I figured my voice wasn't shaky anymore. I sigh when he's waiting for an answer. "Scott, when all I was ever good for to you guys was a research assistant and a third wheel, I became independent on myself; no longer needing other peoples advice or help, or even their trust; I had myself, and that's all that mattered. It was selfish, but it worked for me.

"I realized that, if you guys no longer depended on me then, well… what good was I?" I swallow. "I was going to let you all know in a week's advance. Give you guys some time to say goodbye. But after Derek was guilty of sleeping with Kate… I couldn't stay. I couldn't let anybody know. You all would just urge me to move past it, stay the week, then go. Work things out with Derek, be okay with him, go long distance. But," I laugh softly, just sick of everything. "I knew Derek would just keep lying. Keep saying what I wanted to hear so I'd be happy."

I scowled then, gripping the counter. "Derek didn't love me. He liked me enough, but Kate was always the one he wanted; he just seemed different whenever she was either mentioned or talked about, where I was just a nod and an 'okay.' And it hurts, when somebody doesn't love you the way you want them to. It tears you apart inside, knowing that they're just here for the ride." I did feel tears then, but I bit them back.

"And what you said about my dad? That's a bold face lie; it's bull shit. You should have seen me, how deep your wounds cut into me. I cried for weeks, sometimes while I was even in class. Knowing, well aware that I could never see him until he was long gone. You still have one of your parents; both of mine are gone." I look at him then, face twisted with emotions. "And to only lose my mate a year later… To an Argent, mind you, it just drove an even bigger hole into my heart. But I let him die. I let him feel every. Single. Bit. Of pain. And I simply watched him die, a look of content written clear as day across my face." I stop then, not wanting to talk anymore.

"Can I uh… have some of that?" Scott asks, pointing to the coffee as soon as the machine beeps. I nod, grabbing another cup out of the cabinet, filling two up. There was always one cup extra left over; Anton always liked two cups. Another pang of guilt hit me in the gut.

He sits at the table, me sitting across from him, muscles bulging as I take a drink from the cup. Scott looks at them, swallowing, before taking a drink.

Oh, I love awkward silences with all my life.

"Stiles," he says, finally, looking at me from the cup. I look from my father's grave back to him, eyes curious.

"Stiles, when you were… ripping me apart, I suppose is the best term. But when you were in there, I could tell you were different; just the way you acted, so commanding and sure of the words you were saying, the threats you were saying to me, well, I knew they were true." I set the knife down on the table, making him flinch. "I see you're one for emphasis." He laughs nervously, before continuing. "Listen, all I'm saying is you've changed for the better. This newly formed Stiles is believable. And is someone I wouldn't want to cross ever." A familiar grin started to cross his face. It was infectious, because I started to feel it too.

"I mean it; if you were a hunter, and I was being hunted by you, I'd probably be saying my goodbyes and listing my rights as a human to be heard by the holy light." I roll my eyes, laughing a bit as I looked away.

"Thanks, man. But, I'm in the same situation as you are, so that's impossible." He looks at me with a look of wonder. "Yeah, I got bit six years ago. My mate…" I trailed off again. I didn't want to think about this.

"What was his name?" Scott asks, curious.

"Anton. Anton Verdicchi. I loved the man like nobody's business." It was a sad smile I gave him. But, it was a smile nonetheless.

"Would you have married him?" Scott asks. I nod. "Did they allow that where you were from?"

I shrug. "I don't think it would have mattered, we would have gone wherever to be together. Even if it meant never getting married, I'd be with him until we die." Scott nods, understanding me completely. It was tougher for me, he knew, but I was willing to do whatever to be with the one I love.

"And Derek? Can you ever love him like you did before?" I look at him, before thinking about that one. Could I? I didn't know anymore. But I did know that my best friend was slowly coming back to me. That was something I could be okay with.

Scott changed the subject to take me out of my thought. "Hey, so, it's my little girls' seventh birthday party tomorrow, and I was wondering if, maybe, you wanted to make a guest appearance?" I thought about it. But wait, this was too perfect.

"Where is it being held?" I ask, standing up.

"Derek's place. Why?"

Oh yeah, way too good to be true.

"Sorry, I can't." I say quickly, rinsing out my cup in the sink.

"Why not? She's been talking about you nonstop, maybe even hoping you would pop up at her party." He stands up too. "Stiles, it would be the best thing you could give her for a gift."

I shake my head. "No, I can't." Scott won't take no for an answer.

"And why the hell not?! Stiles, for crying out loud, are you too busy for her or what?" He was pleading, begging me to go; he wanted his little girl happy. And I could see that, even without the smell wafting off of him.

"I can't; it's impossible. It would be the end of me." Scott laughed.

"And why is that? Stiles, you can show me. I won't freak out on you."

_Yeah, that's what you think._

I exhaled. Well, here goes nothing. I turned around, facing him, finally letting the scarlet seep into my then amber eyes. Scott gasped, jumping back, eyes blue and snarling at Stiles.

I laugh. "Now you know. You never intrude on an Alpha's territory. And she'll have to go another year without me." He growled low, ready to attack at any second.

He said nothing as he made his way out of the house, leaving me sitting there alone once more. Well, that was only for a few minutes. Not only the crack of a door getting kicked off its hinges sounded, and a very enraged Alpha Hale was standing there, horrible sideburns and dark crimson eyes showing up, teeth and claws extended.

I smiled, eyes turning red also. "I needed a new door anyways."

**NOTES :D**

**Sasu - (I hope it's alright if I abbreviate your name?) Thanks for the review! Sadly, Scott is more than happy cutting Stiles down with his Words. But, Stiles is pretty good at that too.**  
**Sakuraetsasuke - Thanks for the review! They sadly don't fight each other with fists, but words are said~**  
**Katsuko1978 - Thanks for the review! It's not so much that the pack condoned it, but they just didn't want to see Stiles and Derek break it off. It was a weak decision on their parts, but they're dealing with it now :)**  
**njferrell (Guest from earlier) - Thanks for the review! Sadly, Stiles won't be calling his pack until much later, but Stiles can take care of himself just fine. This chapter was proof enough, no? And don't worry, he doesn't stand against the pack completely. Standing against Kate though? That's up next!**  
**Sniperfection - Thanks for the review! I'm totally agreed with you, I never update this fast ever, so this is a bit surprising... I like this pairing, so I guess that's why! I love how these two together :heart:**  
**Chialiu - Thanks for the review! The rant is actually very in depth, and appreciated(!) because these are just**** giving me an idea of how I can warp, twist, take, pull, contort, and any other morphing word for the story. Part of me just wants to have Stiles slowly crawl back to Derek (horrible way of putting it) but, I like happy endings. That's in my character, to be honest. I see Stiles in the final chapter saying goodbye to everyone, heading back to Florence, taking the job at the Italian place Stiles mentioned earlier in the fic. **

Also, I am a very fast typer, and I like to update. One thing I don't like is when things take a month to update, so I always ensure my readers are taken care of. I love you guys for putting so much love an affection into the words you leave me, and it drives me to update as quickly as my fingers allow c: I'll try not to write so quickly so I don't get burned out, but damn; this is my baby right now ha ha.


	5. Meeting

(You guys all know that I love you, right? You do? Well, just saying it again Oh my god, I've got so much love for this story, that I can't even hold it in right now ha ha. I'm going to answer a few big questions that everyone is having… at the end of the chapter. Now don't skip ahead, because I'll stop updating if you do ;) Thanks a bunch, guys! It's Stiles vs. Kate this chapter; let's get ready to throw down!)

(Also, I've had thoughts of like, where Kate only got with Derek to drive a spike in their relationship. She doesn't really love him; she just doesn't want Stiles to be with Derek. So, what do you guys think? If I do make Stiles and Derek together in the end, would that work for you? I mean, Stiles and Derek would need a hell of a lot of work, but still; it could work. And don't just say "yes" because it's all fluffy and stuff; actually think about whether or not they could work it out. Thanks again!)

Chapter Five: Meeting

"I needed a new door anyways." I say, a growl forming low in my chest.

Derek just stared at me like I was a disease. He got into attack crouch, head turning to get a better look at me. I simply shook my head.

"Derek, I'm not fighting you. Ever." I settle my hand on my hips, looking at him with mild boredom spread across my face. God, if this is all he can give me for a fight pose, then I don't have much to deal with.

He bared his fangs, snarling. "Yeah? Well I'm the one who's going to fight you." After that he launched himself at me. I sighed, sliding down when he reached me, sticking my arm out and flipping him on his back. I made contact with his throat, so he was on his back, gasping for air.

I stand up, crouch over him, staring at him in the eye. "Is that _really_ the best you've got?" I ask, not even close to impressed. "Really, Derek," I say, grabbing his throat and starting to drag him towards the back door. "I've seen freshly bit pups throw better attacks than you, and they weren't even a third of your age now." I throw him then, hearing a snap when he collides with a tree. It was a good sound. I might just have to do it again.

Derek was up again; just from his stance alone, made me believe he did want me to. Derek fighting in one word; sloppy. He came at me and I blocked him, punch for punch, slash for slash, hit for hit.

I laughed. "C'mon Derek; you can do better than that. You fight sloppy," I block a punch. "Predictably," block a slash. "But most of all," I say, grabbing his hand, staring him dead in the eye. He stops then, fear hinting around the corners of his eyes. "You fight like you don't even want to hurt me." I whisper that part, punching him in the stomach so that he's on the ground, vomiting blood at my feet.

I kick him away, sending him a good five feet from me, curled up in a tiny ball.

"Derek, I can smell it off of you; deep down, even though you want to hurt me for what I've become, you still care for me. It may not even be love in there, but I know you look out for me. Even know when you smell so strongly of Kate, and I smell so strongly of my own mate." He looks up at me, betrayal briefly flashing across his face. "Yeah, now you know how it feels when you told me that you and Kate were a thing." He looks away, unable to look at Stiles now; Derek's pack attacked with violence, aggression, and strength to fight their battles. But Stiles made sure his pack was different; the words cut deep, no need to raise a fist, or claw, to harm someone; wounds hurt for a day, but words hurt for a lifetime.

Stiles wasn't stopping though. "You want to know the difference between my pack and your pack?" I didn't wait for an answer. "We don't just wait for the sight of fear and blood to tell us when they're scared. We cut them deep, bring them down to a level they never knew could be so low, and then let them walk away with their tail between their legs. Let them know we don't take their shit, and we won't harm them in doing so." I pause, continuing. "In my six years of being a werewolf, and the three of them being Alpha, I've never spilled blood except the need to show my dominance.

He looks at me then, waiting for me to answer. "It was a little boy, Derek. For god sakes, he was six years old. You hear me, Derek? Six!" The pain hit me hard in the gut, but I still stood. "I clawed him in the face, gave him nightmares probably for the rest of his life! Derek, that was a very big reason why I never came back here; that same fear happening again with Scotts' kid. I don't even know her name, for god sakes." My voice was shaky then, so I stopped talking.

"Stiles," he says, weakly from his spot. "I'm so-"

I hold up a hand, anger replacing sadness. "Don't, even apologize. It's too late for apologies anymore; I don't want them from you, or anybody else in the pack." I growled that part, making him shut up. Once I felt my anger dissipate, and the red in both of our eyes trickle away to be replaced with regular colors, he stands up, wiping dried blood from his mouth.

He told me, with hope in his eyes. "Her name is Arianna." I looked at him, eyes wide.

"W-what?" I ask. He repeated himself then, making me laugh. "Well, that settles it…" I look at him. "Alpha Hale, do I have your permission to be on your territory for her party tomorrow?"

Derek smiles; for all that is good and holy, a_ genuine_ smile, with teeth and everything. But then it's gone, replaced with his regular Alpha face. "Permission granted. Don't be late." He turns to the forest to leave.

"Make sure she saves me some cake," I wink at him when he looks back, and then disappears into the forest. I walk back into the house, glancing at my dad's grave. A thought came across my mind. Filling another mug with the last cup of coffee, I got outside, sit in front of the grave, and set the coffee on the marker. "Uh, hi dad… I missed you." I say to it.

* * *

In truth, when I had heard that Scott had his little girl, I made sure to buy her a gift every year for her birthday. So far I had six, but I needed to buy a seventh one. Soon I was walking over to Derek's place; bright "Happy Birthday!" wrapping paper wrapped over the seven same sized gifts. The smell of barbeque was there, but not as strong as my old pack; it smelled of my teen years, making me whimper lightly. I approached the house standing as close to territory as he could without crossing.

Derek appeared a minute later, ushering him in. They stood a distance away, but acknowledged him. "Glad you could make it," Derek said, smiling. Stiles felt good, smiling too. Until he saw her; how was it hard to miss her? This was the woman who had made nine years ago hell.

Kate Argent. Eyes gold in territory and bite marks to show. It made him sick, but he stood his ground.

"This one grew up," she sneered in her form of, he guessed a "hello." "And in all the right places, too." She smirked, wrapping a hand possessively around Derek's arm, looking at me the entire time. "Honey, come back inside; _Aria" _she said it like it was gross to say. That made my skin boil. "Wants more time with his favorite Uncle." She leaned in close to his ear, whispering. I could hear it from a mile away.

"What the fuck is he doing here? I thought he hated you."

"Yeah," I say, loudly. She looks like she's been smacked, looking back to me. "I do still hate him. Hate his guts like nobody's business." I winked at him, before turning back to look at her.

"Wait, how in the hell did you-?" She was cut off as I let my eyes turn red again. Derek gasped lightly, grabbing her.

"Relax, Derek; I'm not going to harm her." He shook his head, looking pale.

"It's not her I'm protecting from you; it's you I'm protecting from her." I swallowed then, looking at Kate; she was fighting Derek to get her hands on me, wanting to tear me to pieces.

"Don't," He says, loudly, getting to her ear. "You don't want to strain yourself or hurt him…" Wait; hurt him, what the hell?

She stilled looking at him, before he placed a hand on her stomach. She smiled lightly, touching his face with her left hand, kissing him.

Kate was pregnant. And engaged. This was way too much to handle, so I played the polite card even though I was seething inside; Derek got her pregnant, even proposed to her. All he was able to suffice with me was a burnt cake and a "had to work late" on our Anniversary.

"Congrats," I say tightly. She glares at me.

"You have five seconds to tell me why the _fuck_ you are here." Footsteps sounded from the door, so I looked.

It was her.

"Uncle Stiles?" The voice sounded surprised, but her body was dripping with excitement.

"Hey, baby girl," I say affectionately, eyes turning back to amber. She squeals, running out of the house at lightning fast speeds, me dropping to one knee so I can wrap her in a long overdue hug. She's talking about a mile a minute in my ear in that high pitched voice, but I didn't care.

"Happy birthday." I say in her ear when she finally takes a breath, stopping to breath after that long rant.

"Thank you, Uncle Stiles! I'm just so happy you're here! So happy! Do you know how happy I am that you're here?!" she was jittery with her excitement.

I laughed. "I'm just happy to finally meet you. I've been waiting for this for the longest time, you can't even believe me at how long I've been waiting." I pause. "Although I am very sorry for missing your previous birthdays. I did make up for it, I hope." I say, pointing to the neatly stacked pile of gifts next to me. Her eyes grew wide as she looked from them to me, and then back to them, and back to me.

"All for me?" She squealed again when I nodded. I looked back to the two; Derek had a twinkle in his eyes, joy written all across his face. Kate wasn't so pleased, looking like a sour wolf.

"You wanted a reason for why I'm here?" I take Ari's hand who's outstretched. "It's right here." I heard yet another set of footsteps from the door.

Allison.

"Stiles?" She asks, coming closer. I wave to her dumbly, making her stand right in front of me. She raises her arms, and then…

_Smack!_

"Sorry," She says ashamedly, before wrapping her arms around me and pulling me in. "I just needed to kind of get that out. It's so good to see you though; thank you so much for coming." She whispered that last part, making me smile.

"Yeah, well, this is the nicest reaction I've gotten since being here; your best girlfriend ripped me a new asshole, your husband threatened to kill me and, Derek, well…" I look over at him. "he knows exactly what he did." I wink at him.

"Mommy!" Allison looks down to her daughter, who's pointing at me, jumping up and down. "Look! Look who's here! Can you believe it?! Look who came!"

"I know, I can't believe it either." She gives me a "my job is never done" look, before picking her daughter up. That's when I notice the huge ass rock on her finger that I guess is a "diamond." It looks more like a boulder though, so I don't know.

"Allison," Kate says in her sweetest tone. "Can you come here a second?" They walk over, Kate says something about "can you bring me some punch, please?" and then walk off. Kate turns to me, face sour, eyes angry. "You can put the presents on the table and go." She says, like it's the end to all answers.

"And miss my niece's reactions to her presents? I don't think so." She glared, taking two steps forward. She glared at Derek to stay, before turning to me. Bitch.

"You can put the presents," Pause. "On the table," Pause again. "And. Go." She's closer to me now, staring me down.

I laugh. "You're really lucky you're about five months pregnant, because if you weren't… Derek might need to get you a wheel chair." She narrows her eyes, and I stare at her boredly. Being Alpha really gives you the power to not be scared by a beta; my own beta, Romario though? I sometimes feel myself quivering if I'm not too careful.

"What's going on here?" We both look; Allison has punch in one hand, Ari's hand in the other.

Kate put her sweet voice and face back on. "I was just telling _Stiles,_ how grateful I am that he's here." Disgust poured off of her tone, and I fake gagged behind her. Ari started laughing, and Allison struggled to stifle a laugh as well. Kate looked at me, and I shrugged at her in a confused manner.

Kate rolled her eyes and took the punch, dragging Derek along with her. Stiles was slowly beginning to realize that Kate looked more and more like an outsider as Stiles stayed longer and longer. It made his inner self warm with smugness.

"Kate's a poopy-face." Ari broke the silence, making me bark out a laugh. I look to Allison, curiosity in my eyes.

"You really hate your aunt. Don't you?" She nods, turning to look at me.

"She acts so nice, so I keep her around." She shakes her head, running a hand through her already tousled hair. "Want to know what she did on her fourth birthday?" She didn't wait for an answer. "She bought my little girl a knife that she couldn't even hold. Told her 'okay, kid; time to defend yourself from the big bad lady.' She cried and cried, said she couldn't."

My jaw tensed then, an urge to protect this little girl washing over me. She continued. "She ended up knocking her on the ground, with the knife pressed to her throat. All she said was 'you lose' and walked away. I don't think Scott was the one she had to worry about in that moment." She shook her head, wiping her now wet eyes. "Her toddler birthdays weren't the best; that one for her fourth, her getting sinus and a double ear infection on her fifth and you not showing up for her sixth. But, they seven is lucky, so I guess that's why you're here."

I smile sadly at her. "Seven being a lucky number is just something people believe to feel more lucky; it's all in here," I touch her forehead. "You just have to believe good will happen, and it will." I look down at Ari, who I pick up and hold her with one arm. "Who's ready for cake?" She squeals an "I am" before wrapping her arms around my neck and the three of us went inside. The look Scott gave Allison was curious, but I put it behind me. They decided to put cake first before presents so she wouldn't get her hopes up.

* * *

I give Allison a look as I bite into the cake; it's either "I'm about to pass out from sugar" or "My god, woman, I'm going to have you on this table" just from the cake; it was double layered, chocolate, with pieces of candy mixed into the batter, and a alternation of Raspberry and Cream Cheese frosting on each layer, covered all over the cake with a vanilla frosting layer on the top and sides. This was cake elevated; it was like a raspberry cream cheese bagel that had a hot, sweaty fling with chocolate cake and finished with Vanilla icing all over his or her face.

"And you made this, from scratch?" I say, fork frozen in mid-air, frosting hanging off my lips. She nods, smiling. "It's a once a year kind of thing; she normally eats three pieces, and then passes out from a sugar coma." Indeed, Ari was on her third slice now, hands sticky from now melted icing, eyes drooping slightly.

"Damn," I say, pushing another three forkfuls into my mouth. "Scott is a lucky man; If you were my wife, You'd be making this for me every day." She laughs before running a hand through Ari's hair. I can see how she's starting to get tired; even for me, the amount of sugar is starting to get to me.

I swallow, looking at her. "How about we open presents now." She shot up then, looking big eyed at her mother. When she nods, she squeals again and has her Daddy help her with getting the presents to where she was sitting. Allison mouthed a "Thank You" to me, obviously glad that we got her energized once more.

Each person gave her at least two gifts, if not more. I felt like I was spoiling her, but I missed out on her birthdays each year, so I could get away with it. Through all of the clothes, books, art supplies and various other things, she was eager to just get to mine ("Save Stiles' presents for last; it'll build up the excitement!" "But Daddy, I want to open his gifts first." "If you open them last, you'll make him happy.") I nodded at her in a "that is true" fashion when she looked my way.

I bought her a different book each year on either historical eras on Italian art, or a fashion catalog. Scott looked at me after each one. "You listened to my messages?"

"No matter how bad it made me miss you guys... I listened to every single one." Scotts face lit up brighter than anything at that moment.

"Unca Stiles," she tugged on my pant leg.

"Yes, sweetheart?" I ask, lifting her up and putting her on my leg.

"Why does daddy look like a ball of sunshine esploded in his face?" I laugh at how she had put that, looking from him to her.

"That's an easy one," I said. "He just thought of something so happy, that the sun wanted to share their joy with him. So it gave him a piece of that joy." She looked happy at that answer, but then concerned.

"My face won't esplode like that, will it?" I shake my head.

"Only if you get really angry." I wink at her, kissing her forehead. Soon she was yawning and eyelids drooping once more. "I think birthday girl needs a…" I pause at the last word, knowing good and well never to say the "n" word around a little kid.

Allison jumps up, taking Ari in her hands. She struggles though. "no, I don't wanna take a nap!"

Wow. Smart kid.

"I've got an idea," I say, looking at her. "If you take your nap like a good girl, I'll let you come visit me later at my place."

She yawns. "Promise?"

"Promise." I say, smiling at her, waving when Allison and those two disappear. I may not be much to kids except an Alpha, but damn; that little girl is special.

* * *

Clean-up wasn't too bad, despite the amount of people there; Allison and Scott wrapped up any left overs for me to take home, as well as the last quarter of the cake ("But what if she wants more cake?" "Just save some for her when she comes to visit." "Oh, right; I promised her too. Very well then… I'll try not to eat all of it.")

After everybody except Kate and Derek had trickled out, Scott wanted to talk to Allison in Derek's study. Surprisingly, Allison was there too.

"Stiles, sit." Scott said it nervously, like I was going to lash out if he asked.

"What's up?" I say, sitting on the desk, arms folded. Scott looked to Allison, who looked hopeless as she started.

"Stiles, you surprised us today. When Ari saw you, she had looked like the world was just given to her on a platter. This morning she asked me 'is Unca Stiles going to Maybe show up again?' not even in a negative tone; just asking if you were going to be here. I almost said an answer when Scott said he said he was going over to the Stilinski house because of a 'disturbance.'"

I looked at Scott. "Wow, thanks buddy; I'm just a disturbance to you." He shrugs, playfully punching me in the shoulder.

"Even though it was a disturbance, I knew it was you; the way Lydia tensed up, how Derek started to act testy again, and even Jackson started smirking again; something he only did when he was going to lay the hurt down on some poor soul. I was excited to see you too, but I didn't show it. So when Scott said that, I told her 'yes, Stiles is most definitely Maybe going to be here.'

"When you showed up with all those presents, and just your presence even, she was happier than she was this morning. Happier than she had been the last three birthdays combined. We tried telling her about you, all the stories of how you saved Derek from that drowning pool, trapping Jackson with a few handfuls of powder, even when you stood up to those big bad Alphas, minus the part about being almost mauled to death." She held up a finger to add that.

Scott spoke up then. "Look, Stiles, what we're saying is, you're a big part of my little girls life. And she needs you more than ever. Because sometimes, mommy and daddy aren't strong enough to protect her through life's big struggles."

"Scott" I say firmly, but he holds up a hand.

"What we're saying is, Stiles…" He looks up at me, sure as day. "We want you to be her guardian angel." I look over to Allison, who's smiling and nodding as well.

Oh my god.

The memory came rushing back faster than anything before.

"missir," his voice was velvety, tracing a freshly done tattoo in bed one night. "The night was so dark without you here. But, you are the light to my life now; my guardian angel."

And I was crying. Full, unfiltered, happy tears, with laughter mixed in.

"Yes." Is what I choke out through my tears.

**NOTES! :D**  
**The Questions to be answered - Like I said, the pack smelled Kate on Derek, but they all didn't want to hurt Stiles, despite that they were already doing it by blowing him off or ignoring him. All in all, though, it's coming back to get them in the ass. Maybe it's not so apparent in this chapter cause it was so fluffy at the end, but, it will be. Secondly, I've got plenty of ideas on how I can get Stiles and Derek together. Some of them even including a miscarriage ;) But I won't tell you who, because I want it to be a surprise. One last thing about the pack, is that they will be making an appearance next chapter, as well as a few more characters to be introduced for later chapters. Be excited or something!**  
**GothChiq80 - Thanks for the review! I'm excited to write about the pack, and it's coming up.**  
**525 - Thanks for the review! I'm not too sure if they'll end up together or not yet, but when it comes up in the later chapters, I think I'll just know~**  
**Brittany - Thanks for the review! I like the idea of Derek crawling back to Stiles, maybe even being the one who needs Stiles instead of the other way around; Derek has a soft side too, I feel, so maybe I'll work that into this somehow.**  
**njferrell - Thanks for the review! I'm hoping it has those two back together. **

**Also, what do you think about Derek bottoming for Stiles? Just throwing it out there! Don't throw tomatoes at me, because I'm a Top!Derek kind of person myself. Just that, what with Stiles all ripped and stuff (And wiser; Haters gonna hate) he might just let Stiles dominate him. Let me know :)**


	6. Goodbyes

(I love how you guys are testing me ;) Enjoy it.)

Note at the bottom. Just read it.

Chapter Six: Goodbyes

Home started to feel a bit more like, well… home. Before I had left Derek's place, Allison said we should have a dinner with everyone from before. I said I'd maybe show up, but no promises. Scott didn't like maybes as he looked a little sad. I can see that Ari gets that from her father.

The actual reason was that I had decided to fly home the next day, and I wanted to get a head start on packing. I'd probably stop by for a minute, say goodbye to everyone (Arianna mostly) and then leave. It was heartbreaking to think about, but it was for the best; I agreed to be her guardian just to get them off my back, but I couldn't make ties here anymore. Because even though Beacon Hills was my first home, my heart was set in Italy.

The first thing I did though, when I finished walking home, was get a new door. I went to the nearest home depot I could find, asked them about door replacement, and they said they could do same day door installation. I hitched a ride back with them as they fit and installed it, paying them with whatever money was sitting in my bank account.

After that, I found a can of paint from the garage and painted my packs insignia on the door; black on white, standing out boldly against the white door, telling them that this was Alpha territory. The next thing to do was to pack for tomorrow. That's when it hit me.

The severe pain that shot straight up through my abdomen. The silent screams only I could hear in my head, the sounds of "Kill the abominations! Burn them all!" It wracked my body, making me collapse against the wall, crying out in pain. Then I heard it.

"Stiles! God damn it, where are you when we need you?!" Romario's voice, strained and exhausted from the fighting. He didn't get to finish whatever else he had to say before the sound of a bullet piercing skin sounded.

His pack was in danger. He needed to get back to Florence.

_It was stupid to come here_, he thought as he shoved his clothes back into his bag.

_He shouldn't have gone. _Stiles was just lucky enough to be able to get his ticket switched over to Tonight, but it still would probably be too late. They'd all be dead.

And it was entirely his fault.

Stiles grabbed the keys to his now decrepit jeep, begging that it start. And it did, thankfully. I speed dialed Scott on my way to the Airport, guilt sitting in my gut.

"Hello?" he asked, voice calm.

"Scott, it's me." I say, voice shaky.

"Stiles!" The background noise grew quiet as my name was ushered. "Dude, we've been waiting for you to show up for twenty minutes! Where have you been?"

"Why have you been waiting?" I shook my head. "That doesn't matter right now, I'm at the Airport. I'm going home." Scott grew quiet. "Listen, Scott; I can't take you up on that offer anymore on being her guardian. You'll have to protect Ari by yourself."

"What? Stiles, you said yes already, you can-"

"Well I changed my mind. Don't argue with me, Mccall, because I am really not in the mindset to do so." He gasped when I used his last name, and how I growled out that sentence.

"Stiles, just… take it easy, okay? I'll give you to Derek, see if he-"

"If you give me to Derek, I'm throwing the phone out the window." Nothing involved Derek right now; nothing.

"Stiles, please. Don't repeat what you did last time." I swallowed, staying quiet as I continued to drive to the airport.

I take a shaky breath. "Tell baby girl I love her."

"Stiles." Scott says, anger starting to creep into his tone.

"Tell her I'm sorry we can't hang out right now, but I'll be back to hang out later.

"Stiles, for god sakes, don't leave us again." Scott sounded like he was going to cry tears. I already felt mine on my face.

"Goodbye Scott." I said, hanging up the phone and tossing it out the window. I didn't know when I'd be back, or if I'd even return at all. All that matters is my pack.

* * *

The flight felt too long; too drawn out, like a weak poison that kills you slowly. When I had gotten on the flight, I could smell them nearby. But I kept walking, blankly giving the man my ticket as I walked onto the plane.

I felt another Alpha on my territory, Derek, who was searching the house, looking for any sign of me. I was in New York by then.

It was mid-afternoon when I finally touched down. I grabbed my bag and ran as fast as humanly possible without turning into a wolf to get back home.

I stopped for breath, gasping when I was ambushed; Wolfsbane knife buried to the hilt in my side, legs kicked out from under me, face covered with a black bag. They knocked me unconscious, and next thing I know, I'm bound, shirtless, hanging from the ceiling, a dozen pair of eyes trained on me with guns pointed straight at my vitals.

"So," A familiar voice says, from some unknown area. I couldn't crane my neck around, because it was bolted to what I was hanging from.

"Whoever you are," I say, voice raw and scratchy. "I'm going to kill you." I was shocked with electricity then, howling with pain.

"Oh just shut the fuck up and deal," it spoke again. The voice… it was so familiar. But I couldn't place where I've heard it.

"You've come after me and my pack. Why?" He laughs, walking closer out of the shadows. Just a little more…

But no, he decides to stay just out of view. In the shadows, where my eyes couldn't adjust because of the bright lights.

"All of you werewolves are the same; 'why did you attack me? Why did you hurt my pack?' blah, blah. Blah." He laughs a laugh that makes my skin crawl, and shocks me again. This continues on until I can feel my body stop healing itself, that whenever they would cut or stab me, it would heal up. I blacked out somewhere around the eighth or ninth wave of electricity.

* * *

"Derek, where are you taking me?" I ask, laughing as he covers my eyes with his hands. I can feel his body heat from behind me, wanting so much to touch, but not yet.

"Just hold on, and I'll show you." He says, ushering me to keep walking.

"Derek, you _know _I'm impatient, right?" He keeps silent, breathing evenly. When I bump into a door jam, and I giggle a bit, we stop. "Can I open my eyes now?" I ask, him taking his hands away as answer.

I gasped; the pathway up to his bed was covered in rose petals, with glasses of champagne and chocolate strawberries on the bedside table, and candlelight. Soft music was playing and Derek was standing there unsure of if I'd like it.

"Okay, you know you've ensured yourself Blowjobs for a month, right?" He laughs tiredly, wrapping me in his arms and kissing me.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he says into my mouth, and I say those three little words to him in response.

That was the last time Derek showed he loved me. And then he tore my heart out.

* * *

I gasp awake, a pair of hands on my right hand. I go to say something, but a warm, firm hand is pressed against my mouth and nose. I knew that scent… Romario?

"I knew something was up when they told me what had happened…" he whispered, picking the lock on my right hand with a bobby pin. He grimaces as he can't get it open, before sighing as he did, going to work on the other hand.

"When they came to tell me, I wasn't sure about it, but I went along with it, made sure it didn't look like I was going to investigate. When I smelled you," he paused as the other lock came undone. "I knew you hadn't deserted us. I followed you here, and well, here we are, probably about to die." He smiles weakly. "Smoke bombs only last for so long, you know?"

I wrap him in a tight hug, pulling away quickly when I hear footsteps. We hide in a closet, and soon, we're running out of the building, taking down the occasional hunter as we went, stashing their dead bodies in a pile of hay ("Shut up, I've always wanted to reenact Assassins Creed in real life" "Yeah, sure; that insult to Italians everywhere." "Well, I am an American at heart, so I have the right to.") and keep running. By the time we're out of Florence, I'm panting, and hoping to find a shirt. Then Romario punches me square in the nose.

"Stiles, you _idiota_. Why did you leave us? You knew it was dangerous, and yet you just-"

"I know," I say, looking at him. "But I needed to see my father one last time, before I say goodbye for good."

He looks at me then, questioning me. "Are you not going back?" A small smile played across his face when I nodded to that.

"It's too much of a risk now." I ask him how many we've lost.

"Just over twenty. I'm the only one left though, the rest went Omega because they couldn't deal with you being so far away. They didn't meet a fate that was welcoming…" he swallowed, looking away.

"Don't worry," I say, resting a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find new people to have in our pack. Just like how Anton did it; find the sick on the streets, offer them a brighter, healthier future for them. No more sickness, no more pain." I never did like how Anton did it. But, it got people interested, even begging for it sometimes. Some even came to us a few days after saying no, changed in their decisions.

"We will be strong once more, Alpha. I promise." Romario smiled at me, weakly, pulling me into a hug once more. Sadly, I don't think "strength" is something I'll find anytime soon.

Notes -

Thank you guys for giving me the feedback, negative and positive. You let me know if you want me to continue this, because telling me this is terrible and that I'm moving too fast before I can work everything out just makes it so the updates will come slower._  
_

Thanks anyways.


	7. Authors Note

Chapter Seven: Authors Note

Hi everyone~ So, I know this isn't your ideal ending to the "Not So Little Red Riding Hood," but I'm going to call it quits on this story for now. I have every intention of continuing this story, at a later date, but the way that I have done it and the way that I have written it (chapter five) has made a lot of you angry, saying how fast it has moved, and Stiles is too forgiving, and it's not realistic enough.

So I'll be returning to retry this later on, but for now, all that's been said and done, I need to stew over, and think about how to go about this again.

-Eloquois


	8. Authors Note 2

Chapter Eight: Authors Note 2

Hey guys; so I've come to a decision that I think is a better one.

I've decided to throw away this fic (Make it complete) and restart it. I can't try to make this work, and I think if I'm starting fresh, it'll help me in advance. I'll be pushing the updates out a lot slower, and taking my time with it, getting it Beta'd, and trying my best to keep it as awesome as it sadly did not turn into.

Sorry guys for disappointing you. I'm doing this for the best though.


End file.
